hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Wackiness - LK
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Yeti Bauer. Key of Lunacy awarded after How The Sphinx Stole Christmas is beaten. Santa vs Elves Note: Ive havent been able to find any firepower in the level,but i had to cheat my way past this,as it is very hard to get the Santa Clauses to mash down an overwhelming number of Zombies,due to how AI works in the game. Other than that,just grab the Brains and Candles and leave. The Northern Frights! Level is located at the moon. Use the red key (achieved from completing previous levels) to open the door, and slide to the moon. A very weird level where you are unarmed except with swapguns. Just grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Give Til it Hurts! (Secret Level) Just mash the badguys,grab the Brains/Bucks and Candles and leave. Christmas Seals (Rocket Keychain) Just grab the weapons around,mashing badguys,until you nearly unlock the last door to the exit,go back to where the Rocket Keychain was to get it.Remember to grab the Candles before you leave. Christmas Chopping (Hammer Keychain) Just grab the weapons around,keep going,mashing badguys,until you can mash down Stan Glass for his Candle,grab the Ring,then go back to this room,mash the Super Zombie and grab the Hammer Keychain here and leave. I Thought you said Missile Toys The Secret level entrance to Give til it Hurts! is a weak wall to a mine cart passage at the top left of the level. Otherwise,just the usual monster mash level,remember to grab the Candles in the dark at the bottom of the level. Christmas Seals! Just grab all the Candles and mash all the SEALs and finish. Icy Berg! (Squash Keychain) Get the hammer first, then enter each house, mashing the bad guys and grabbing the brains and candles on the way. CAreful, two are hard to see because of the colour of the floor. The one with the vampires have one on each bottom corner that can be hard to see. The exit is first blocked by rocks but will dissapear as each type of enemy is defeated. Grab the brains and candles through the houses as you go, reaching the exit. For the Squash keyring, head to the igloo but follow the path in the image attached to reach the secret tile. This will take you to the keyring at the beginning of the level. Exit through that igloo instead. Frosty the Stickman (Pumpkin Keychain) Just grab the firepower,mash the Snowguys,grab the Brains and Candles.Dont forget the Santa Claus with the Pumpkin Keychain at the top of the level before you leave. How the Sphinx Stole Christmas (Key of Lunacy) Level can be found on the star once going through the red gate. Manuever your way past the Mumbles in the beginning, tap on Candle Tiles to light the areas,then mash your way through to Sphinxter. ,remember to grab the Keys to unlock the doors. All the Santas and gingerbread men are your friend not enemy, so open the gates and let your friends mash the mummies and Sphinxter. Defeat Sphinxter for the Key of Lunacy,then get the brains and candles. The brains are split in two places, the fireplace to the right of the Sphinxter, and the left where the igloo is. On the left, you'll need to walk into the table with the pie and the presents. On the right it's the same as well as around the firepit. Don't forget the candles. The torch isn't really needed as you can see through most of it anyway. Category:Unlocked from Yeti Bauer Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Winter Wackiness